


The Greedy Ones

by darkberry



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Dark, Foursome - F/F/M/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey's taken...but she's banging Ben Solo. Which is canon., Reylo endgame, Shameless Smut, Swingers, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wife swap, mutually-obsessed OTP. Which is canon., this isn't your father's Reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkberry/pseuds/darkberry
Summary: They'd all agreed to a foursome as consenting adults, but that was before Rey locked eyes with Ben Solo. Is it cheating if she only wants to have sex with him now?DARK in love Reylo.******“Good girl,” he said quietly, “look at me. Yeah. That’s it. Good girl. Did you like that?”“Yes,” she managed, breathless. “Yes.”“Yes who.”“Yes, Ben.” She curled fingers into his hair as he thrust into her rhythmically as he looked into her eyes.“Mine,” he said. “That one was mine.”**********





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> She's the Queen of Reylo Darkfic and I want to see if I can get her to be into them banging other people if it's written this way. Challenge accepted.  
> Mind the tags.  
>  **Dark In Love Reylo.**

 

 

*******

The first time was terrifying.

 

Water splattered the stove top as it hissed, flames jumping the walls of the silver pot. Rey reached to turn the dial, cursing as she glimpsed the mess _._

_Damn it._

She’d wanted everything to be perfect.

 

“Everything alright?” Hux asked, stepping into the kitchen. He ran a hand through his strawberry hair and kissed her temple, the threadbare comfort of her husband’s touch adding to her frustration.

 

“Yes, yes,” she stifled annoyance, “damn pasta.”

 

She stirred a slim drizzle of oil into the simmering bubbles, yellow spots swirling into the murky water and glanced at the clock.

 

_7:09. Twenty minutes._

 

“It’ll be fine.”

 

He squeezed her shoulder and walked to the fridge while she stirred the noodles. He snapped a beer open and slammed the fridge door, bottles clanging as it jostled.

 

“Let me know if I can do anything to help.” He headed to their bedroom, tugging his tie free, black dress shoes clacking along the glossy wood.

 

She’d have to make sure it was picked up in there before anything happened.

Assuming things...happened.

 

The knock came before she was ready. Eyes flying to the clock, she grimaced at their early arrival.

 

_7:14. Shit._

 

“Hux! Can you get that?” Nerves made her shriek too loudly. Her heart sped as she drained her glass of red.

 

Exhaling a frantic whisper of stress into the empty kitchen, she listened as he opened the door.

They were early. They apologized. They’d brought wine. Hands slapped in greeting and Rey turned down the music, straining to catch their words.

 

“Something smells good,” a man said.

 

His voice crescendoed as the trio neared. It rumbled between her ribs like a freight train, deep and driven.

 

“Hi,” she said brightly, eyes skittering as she turned in greeting. Wooden spoon switching hands, she turned to extend her hand as she steeled her nerves.

 

They were both huge, towering above Rey and Hux.

 

Carefully, she avoided his unfamiliar masculinity as she laid eyes on the wife instead.

She was lovely, long legs in high heels, sparkling blue eyes beneath a white blonde bob, cherry lips and straight teeth flashing as she reached for a hug.

 

“Hi, I’m Gwen,” she said, kissing Rey’s cheeks.

 

Rey held the wooden spoon away from the creamy, white v-neck. Barely concealed breasts snagged her eye as she pulled back.

 

The husband stood beside her watching, black hair, sweater and jeans, the dark to his wife’s light. So different from her husband’s freckled nose, bright eyes, ready smile. Rey’s belly swooped as his warm hand swallowed hers.

 

“I’m Ben.” His eyebrows raised just slightly, gentling his face as she met his coffee eyes.

 

“Rey,” she said, words wobbling as the timer sounded behind her. “That’s the chicken.” She spun to open the oven, grabbing a mit as she bent over.

 

“Well, let’s go have a seat. This’ll take a few more minutes,” Hux said, walking Gwen into the living room.

 

Rey slid the hot pan onto the stovetop and turned off the oven, hands shaking as she dropped the mit.

 

“Oh, let me,” Ben said beside her as she reached to lift the heavy pot of cooked pasta. He stood steadily beside her, reaching for the oven mits while Rey stepped back.

 

“Oh,” she said, tucking a lock of steamed hair behind an ear. “Thank you.”

 

She shadowed him while he walked to the sink, tipping the water into the colander. Steam rose as he drained the noodles. His sweater crept above his waistband, exposing a strip of pale flesh. He lowered the pot and turned to Rey.

 

“What else can I do to help?” he asked, handing her the mits. His dark hair fell in waves, thick, pink lips drawing her eyes as they twitched when he spoke.

 

Maybe she was reading too much into it, or maybe he always radiated sex. Was he gazing especially hard at her or was the kitchen overheated?

 

“Rey!” Hux called “Come in here, honey.”

 

Tearing her eyes away from his, she turned on her heel and peered around the doorframe.

 

“Join us,” her husband called. His arm curved around the back of their aging, leather couch, the one she’d bought with her second paycheck after college. Gwen sat curled beside him, glowing sweetly as she patted the cushion between them.

 

“Ben, darling,” she purred, “come on in here.”

 

Rey fumbled with the apron ties at her the small of her back, Ben’s large frame behind her as she moved towards the couch.

 

“But, dinner…” she motioned to the kitchen.

 

“It’ll keep,” Hux said as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder. “Sit. Relax. Need another glass of wine?”

 

She shook her head and crossed her ankles, smoothing her hands over her jeans. She’d been too nervous to wear the thigh-high silk lace stockings Hux brought home, opting to skip panties under slim fit jeans. Commando was risque enough.

 

Ben wedged between the women, brushing Rey’s back as she turned to her husband.

Heat emanated through his sweater into Rey’s shirt.

 

“How ‘bout you, mister,” Gwen said as she patted her husband’s thigh. “Need anything?”

 

“M’fine,” he said.

 

“Good, good,” Hux said. He tugged Rey closer. “Gimme kiss.”

 

Closing her eyes, she leaned into her husband and cleared her thoughts. His lips parted and she tasted their routine in the way he layered chaste kisses against her lips _. One. Two. Three. And open._ Just like always.

 

“Sit here,” he said, pulling her onto his lap. “Get a little closer,” he whispered. “Let them see how pretty you look kissing me.”

Rey blushed and climbed into his lap.

 

They’d discussed this. They’d fantasized so often and with so much detail, this should not feel as creepy as it did. Her shoulders tensed as she straddled his familiar erection, practiced hands rubbing along her spine. She planted her hands at his shoulders and let her mind wander.

 

“See them?” he whispered, turning to face the couple beside them on the couch. “Watch.”

Gwen’s long, pointed nails scraped through his dark waves as she tugged his hair. Red lipstick stained his plush lips as she giggled and rubbed herself against him, tongue shooting out to lick at his lips gently while she smiled. He smiled back at her, huge hands digging into her ass as her skirt rose above the edge of a thong, and Rey felt her cunt flutter.

 

“You like that?” Hux asked as she gulped.

 

Hux ran a hand up her side and squeezed a breast, breath tickling her ear as he spoke while she watched the woman reach between her husband’s legs.

 

“Here. Slide down,” Hux said quietly as he shifted Rey between his knees.

Kneeling before her husband, she watched as he unzipped his pants slowly, drawing out his dick and stroking it slowly. Her eyes flickered to the other couple, watching as the wife unzipped her dress. Hux watched too, as Gwen tossed the garment aside and stood in only heels and a thong. She giggled as she reached out and kissed her husband once more before catching Rey’s eye as she slid to her knees.

 

Gwen held her gaze while she fished for her husband’s zipper, nosing at his crotch as she licked at the seam of his pants. He was so much larger than Hux when his cock sprung into her hand, half-hard and thick and Rey blinked in shock as her cheeks heated.

 

“Here,” Hux said as he lifted his hips. “Rey, here, honey.” His voice was needy, precum beading at the tip as she touched her tongue to his erection. She met his eyes before his head fell back against the couch. _Bob. Bob. Swirl. Lick_. She had this part down to a science. It was awkward to do this in front of an audience, but they weren’t paying complete attention. She went into autopilot until the sloppy noise beside her caught her attention.

 

The blonde woman moaned dramatically and held his cock away from her face, kissing it gently as she smacked her mouth with it. Rey met Ben’s dark eyes while she sucked her husband’s cock, pulling harder as Ben’s gaze held hers.

 

Hux breathed hard and pushed Rey’s face away gently as he stiffened in her mouth.

 

“You like that?” he asked, eyes following Rey’s line of sight as she sat back on her heels and watched the other blowjob. “Why don’t you help her? Show him how good you can make him feel?”

 

Rey looked at her husband. Really? Should she tell him how attractive she found the other man first? Was that the point? She hadn’t expected to feel this much desire.

 

“Open your mouth,” Gwen said as she held his hard cock. She pulled Rey’s chin closer and watched as Rey’s reached to lick the tip. Gwen’s mouth met hers at the tender skin of his weeping head as they swirled tongues around him. His massive hand cradled her, threading into her hair and he had his eyes on her as she risked looking up.

 

He tasted magnificent, clean and salty, dark hair and cologne as she took him further, luscious, thick drops spilling gently as she worked her mouth down his huge shaft.

 

Glancing at Hux, she saw him fisting his cock, pants at his ankles as he watched her mouth slide up and down Ben’s cock.

 

“Look how well you’re doing. He’s so hard for you, honey,” he said.

 

“Let me help you,” Gwen said, crawling on all fours to Hux. She groaned as she planted hands on his thighs and deepthroated him, moaning encouragements to him as she left lipstick around his red hair at the base.

 

Rey leaned back to take a breather and met Ben’s eyes as she wiped her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her, bottom lip landing firm and lush between her as she’d known it would be. Her breaths came as pants as she looked into his dark eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” he murmured, hands cupping her head as he searched her eyes. Rey’s hands landed on his hips as she pulled herself against him, unable to stop the magnetic pull.

 

“Yes,” she said, leaning to kiss him again.

 

He tasted too good, too delicious, too special, but that was the whole point, she decided. New, spicy, unique, exciting.

She gave herself over to the kiss as his tongue tangled with hers and his fingers wove through her hair.

 

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” Hux said, pulling Gwen from her knees. “Shall we?”

 

Rey stood and straightened her blouse as she followed, unwilling to turn and watch the processional.

 

“You’re overdressed, pretty,” Gwen said, tugging Rey’s shirt over her head while Hux opened the bedside drawer, pulling a condom on. “Don’t you think?”

 

“Umm,” Rey stuttered, eyes fixed on Ben as he pulled his shirt over his own head. He threaded a hand through his long hair and unbuttoned his jeans, but smiled and left them on as Rey felt Gwen pull her jeans to her ankles.

 

She unhooked her own bra, no going back now, and tossed it aside. Gwen leaned over the bed and looked over her shoulder behind her before raising her ass. Ben’s hands gripped her shoulders as he rubbed against her with his condom, eyes locked onto Rey’s. Rey reached up and pulled the elastic from her ponytail as Hux kissed her shoulders, centering himself behind her. Ben entered his wife as he lifted his chin to see Rey’s hair fall across her shoulders.

 

She bent over and offered her shaved pussy to her husband as he sheathed himself inside her as Ben watched. Eyes narrowed, he bit a lip, brow furrowing as Rey watched him fuck.

 

Across the bed, Rey felt Gwen’s fingers lace with hers as they bounced with matching thrusts from opposite sides of the bed.

 

Wet noises filled the room and Rey concentrated on relaxing. Her cunt felt the recognizable press of her husband behind her comfortably, but she dripped steadily as she watched Ben. Chest flexing, opened jeans at his hips, his hands dug at Gwen’s hips as he grunted quietly with each punishing thrust, never leaving Rey’s eyes.

 

“Want to trade?” Hux said as he slowed.

 

Gwen propped on elbows and grinned, twisting out from under Ben.

 

“Yes,” Gwen said, kissing her husband as she stepped around the bed.

 

Rey moved towards Ben across the duvet. She looked up at him bashfully and he opened his arms. Snuggling against his chest, she reached up to kiss him as his hands slid up her sides, thumbing her breasts.

 

“This okay?” he asked as she looked up at him. Behind them, noisy moans and utterances began in earnest as Rey’s husband fucked Ben’s wife. “We don’t have to keep going.”

 

“No, I want to,” she said. “I think I do.”

 

Ben took her hand and sat on the floor. His leaking cock strained through the teeth of his open jeans, dark curls peeking out at Rey as she watched. Settling in, she curled her naked body into him where he sat against the bed while Hux fucked Phasma behind them.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, caressing her breast. “May I?” he asked, eyes meeting hers.

 

“Yes,” she breathed as he twisted her nipple lightly before his mouth sank over it.

 

Her head tipped back as her eyes fluttered closed. Everything faded when his mouth was on her skin, Hux, Gwen, the bed shifting and jerking behind Ben. Her hands flew to his head and he pulled her closer.

 

 _“Yes,”_ she said again.

 

Shimmying onto her back, her cunt clenched on air as his thick cock prodded her swollen lips. He licked her breasts and squeezed her ass, consuming her. She splayed herself open, wet and willing. Arms flung aside, pussy leaking she opened her mouth to receive his tongue as he fucked it into her mouth and his cock slid home, hands-free.

 

The stretch was intoxicating, a brush with heaven, quivering heat and pulsing flesh filling her up so good she worried he’d ruined her immediately. It was otherworldly.

 

“Give it to me,” she whispered as he pulled back to see her. “I want it all.”

 

She’d never spoken truer words.

 

“So tight. So fucking tight, baby, so good,” he said into her hair.

 

He smelled like summer air and sex, a lazy romp in the woods, and she closed her eyes as she imagined him taking her that way. They’d be on a blanket, birds chirping as he drove into her. Or, against a tree as he moaned her name, bark scratching her back as he held her aloft and fucked her under a sundress.

 

Hungrily, she clutched at his taut ass, pulling him deeper as she wrapped around him.

 

_What if this is the only time? What if I can’t have him again?_

 

Panicky, she sucked on his tongue and moaned as she got lost in him.

 

She squeezed every muscle around him, tugging him deeper as he sucked on her neck.

Running hands up his smooth back, she scraped her short nails gently against him, as she cooed at him.

 

“Ben, Ben, oh god. Oh god, oh god,” she whimpered as she edged closer.

He circled his hips as his cock brushed her walls, holding himself above her as he dipped to kiss her. His mouth opened against hers and she lifted her pelvis to his, ass off the ground as she fucked up around him.

 

“You’re too good. Too good, I can’t hold on. I can’t…” he said, speeding up as his hand slipped to her clit. She pulsed under his huge, calloused fingers, gasping as she spiraled into climax.

 

She gripped his slick skin, panting as her eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Good girl,” he said quietly, “look at me. Yeah. That’s it. Good girl. Did you like that?”

 

“Yes,” she managed, breathless. “Yes.”

 

“Yes who.”

 

“Yes, Ben.” She curled fingers into his hair as he thrust into her rhythmically as he looked into her eyes.

 

“Mine,” he said. “That one was mine.”

 

Speechless, she watched in wonder as he studied her eyes and thrust inside her. She wondered what he’d taste like when he came, what it would feel like, what he would think.

 

Did he think she was pretty? Could she make him finish? Was she supposed to?

 

“This good for you?” she asked. “Like this?”

 

“So good, fucking hell…”

 

Burying his face in her hair he finished with a muffled shout, filling the condom as Rey realized she wouldn’t feel his cum. She sighed as he slowed, kissing him as he found her lips and his hips stilled.

 

Time suspended while they breathed together, his weight crushing her into the rug as Hux fucked Ben’s wife on the bed beside them. Their noises filled the room, but Rey stared into Ben’s eyes as he caressed her cheeks and chin, tracing her eyebrows with his fingertips as he bent to kiss her nose.

 

_Holy hell._

_This was not part of the plan._

 

“Shit! Shit!” Hux shouted as he came, and Ben moved to sit up. Rey clawed at his shoulders briefly before pecking his lips, eyes liquifying as she heard the other couple panting. He smiled gently and then smirked, shaking his head slowly. He balanced while tucking hair behind her ear, kissing her hard before pulling away.

 

Hurriedly, she stood and gathered her discarded t-shirt, tugging it below her ass as Ben patted her bottom and stepped into his jeans. His chest heaved as he looked at her, miles between them as they pulled on clothes.

 

When he kissed her cheek as they left, she stopped herself from calling after him or grasping his hand. He met her eyes and Gwen took his hand as she bent to kiss Rey’s lips.

 

“Bye, sweetie,” Gwen said with a wink.

 

Ben met her eyes one last time as they walked down the sidewalk, and Rey watched from beneath Hux’s hand as Ben opened her car door before climbing behind the wheel and speeding off.

 

The pasta congealed and the wine went uncorked, and Rey stared at the ceiling in the dark as Hux snored quietly beside her that night.

 

This was Hux’s idea, and it had been inspired. He’d prepared her, suggested, provided and participated, but Rey was equal parts grateful and remorseful.

 

She hadn’t known what she was missing, and now it was all she knew. She looked for Ben in the grocery store, in the bookstore, getting coffee. She heard his voice behind her at church, inside the drugstore, against the shower door.

She saw his face behind her eyelids when she closed them to sleep, and she took him with her as she ran the hills outside, every song somehow reminding her what she wanted.

 

Ben haunted her daydreams, her masturbation, her nightmares, until she came home from the gym to find his car in the driveway one morning two weeks later while Hux was at work.

 

Her heart lurched as she clicked the garage door open, meeting his eyes as he stood watching her park before he opened her car door and her lips found his, and suddenly something entirely new was born.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The next time was exhilarating.

 

By the time she punched the button to drop the garage door, his hands were on the damp flesh under her loose tank. The alarm of what they were doing as Ben’s lips worked her over was drowned in a heady rush of endorphins.

Her brain swirled with conflict as she felt him lift her against himself. Her legs wound around his middle, hands clutching. When he stepped over the threshold into the house, door slammed behind them, Rey yanked her filthy shirt over her head. Dropping it onto the floor she found his lips again, and held his face in her hands.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he murmured, squeezing her ass as he walked further into the house.

 

Was this cheating?

Or was this okay, now?

She’d had sex with him before, but that was while her husband was in the room, even if Hux hadn’t exactly been watching.

Did this count?

 

His deep brown eyes seared hers as she drew panting breaths, foreheads meeting as he stumbled down the hall towards the master. He’d been there before, after all.

She’d fucked him there.

Fucking him again was okay...

Right?

 

“Put me down,” she said. It came out more request than demand, breathless. Her hands shook as she took his huge fingers in her own. She could barely wrap her hands around three of them.

 

Something about the bedroom felt tainted, covered territory. She wanted something just for them. Different. If she was going to have this man again, she wanted it just for herself.

Private.  
  
All hers.

 

Rey stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door as Ben followed her, a desperate tree of a man barely concealing his lust. One flimsy door wouldn’t hide them for long if her husband were to come home. A tickle of terror ran along her nerves, delicious and wild as she decided all was lost, anyhow.

 

Her husband had asked for this.

It had all been his idea, the wife sharing. He wasn’t here to stop her now anyhow, and Rey knew what she wanted.

 

She’d known for two weeks.

And he was here, towering over her in the morning sun. Hungry eyes watched as she methodically reached behind his shoulder to flip on the vent, and she stepped out of her shoes while she bit her lip. Her eyes never left his.

She turned the shower on and arched her back, ass in the air. Wet hand dripping, she turned and peeled the tank from her body. Slowly, she swayed her hips as she rolled down her capris while Ben watched. His chest heaved when she rose to full height in her sports bra and sweat-stained panties, eyes raking her skin. The room steamed and her bra hit the floor.

His shirt was over his head, falling on the growing pile of clothes as she shimmied out of her panties, eyes on his as Ben unbuttoned his jeans.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she said, kicking them aside. “Come here.”

Naked, she pulled back the curtain and held out a hand to him as he stumbled out of his pants. She giggled and he smirked. In another world, they’d maybe stop and laugh together, break the scene, but it was broad daylight, and this wasn’t her husband standing naked in front of her.

 

She glanced at his huge cock, erect and thick, leaning towards her body as it stood proudly. His eyes implored and his pretty cock was red hot. Empowerment flooded her senses as she stepped into the tub.

 

An empress in her chambers.

No one would disrupt this.

 

Under the hot stream, water needled her back. Ben’s wet chest slid against her hard nipples and the water soaked her ponytail where it hung loose on her head. She reached back and tugged the elastic free as the water cascaded over her face, hands threading through as it dampened her hair. Eyes closed, she moaned as Ben’s mouth took a nipple inside, swirling around as he groaned.

When her eyes opened, he was bent over, mouth on her. One hand pumped his cock while the other squeezed her ass cheek, tongue lapping at her nipple as he grumbled into her skin.

 

Rey smiled and ran wet hands through his darkening locs. She gathered it in her hands and spread her legs as his hand slid through her pussy lips. He was exploring, touching, slipping over every inch of skin as she opened for him.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head beneath the stream, holding his hair in her hand.

 

Men did this.

All the men she’d seen in the porn Hux had shown her held the woman’s hair back like this. It had always gotten Rey wet just to see that - a huge, manly hand, veiny and large gently holding a woman’s hair back while she sucked his cock. She glanced down at Ben’s thick, wet waves held in her slim fingers, diamond rings catching the light as she flexed, and grinned.

 

All hers.

 

He fisted his big cock as he laved her breasts, working them over as he moaned. Rey squirmed and twisted, sticking her ass out as she bent over and faced the wall. When his cock hit her ass, hands palming and squeezing her breasts, she moaned and arched into him.

“Fuck me, baby. Fuck me,” she moaned. Widening her stance, she relished the slick press of his cock up and down her cleft. He worked himself along her holes as he bunched her tits in his hands.

 

When he pushed inside and she gasped, his face nuzzling her hair as his ragged voice groaned, she braced with forearms on the cold tile.

“You don’t even know,” he murmured, pounding her into the shower wall. Incoherent curses and lost words spilled from his lips as Rey arched her back and smiled.

 

Her eyes narrowed at the slippery tiles, ass jiggling as he rammed inside her.

“Give it to me,” she said, reaching behind to run her nails through his hair. She pulled him close and turned to swallow his tongue. “Fuck your whore. Fuck me.”

“Oh God,” he cried, voice broken as he moaned and leaned back to watch himself fuck her. “What are you doing to me?”

 

When he flipped her around and lifted her wet body against the cold tile, fucking up into her hot sex as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, Rey snaked a hand to her clit and teased.

“I want your cum,” she whispered as he jolted inside her, pulsing as his cock grew even thicker. “Fuck your cum inside of me.”

 _“Fuck,”_ he spit at the tile, eyes slamming shut.

Her heels dug into the thick, firm globes of his ass as she squeezed on his big cock, working her clit as he fucked her up the wall.

 

“Unh, unh, uhn, Ben, Ben, Ben, unh, unh, unh…”

“Fuck, holy...fuck, fuck, fuck…”

 

Fingernails dug into his massive shoulders as she choked on her bliss. She melted into his arms as he shot cum inside her, quivering as he moaned loudly and filled her with liquid heat.

He was still kissing her, lips and tongues drinking one another in when her feet met the tile floor. His hands tangled through her wet hair, and she trailed fingertips over his muscled back, feeling every movement under her hands.

 

All hers.

 

Drenched, they kissed under the spray until the water ran cool. His cum ran down her legs and into the drain, and she smiled sweetly when he patted her dry with a fluffy towel.

“C’mere,” he said, smiling and licking a huge thumb. He rubbed at her raccoon eyes, mascara smudged on his fingers as she smiled at him. She toweled his hair and straddled his lap while she kissed him, nodding against his face when he unwrapped her like a gift, naked again.

This time, when he fucked her it was on her bed, and she couldn’t think of anything that sounded better. He licked her pussy, and she sucked on his fingers.

“I want to fuck you all the ways.”

“Fuck me anyway you want. Use me. Let me use you. Give me your cock, let me taste you.”

“Don’t want him fucking you,” he said as he gazed down at her. Her lips spread wide around his cock as he thrust down her throat where she laid on the bed. She masturbated under him while he rocked into her mouth. “Don’t want to share.”

“I’ll need your help, then,” she said as he gasped for breath, so close to coming. “I’ll need you. Ben, I need you.”

“Anything,” he said, clasping a golden anklet around her leg as she lay naked on the bed. He knelt beside her and kissed her knee. "Anything for you, angel." The anklet shined in the noonday sunshine that streamed through the master bedroom windows, and Rey sighed.

 

She was an empress and she reigned supreme.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

The third time was more complicated.

 

Rey stood in front of the bathroom vanity and fussed with pearl studs as Hux stood leaning against the door jam behind her.  With his arms crossed and his brow furrowed, he scowled like a school boy, and Rey fought the urge to smirk at his immaturity.

 

“I think this should be the last time,” he said. “It’s been fun, playing with another couple, but it’s awkward seeing Solo at the office. This should be the last time.”

“Mhmm,” Rey hummed noncommittally as she smeared rose stain onto her lips.

“I’m serious, Rey,” he said, arms dropping to his sides as he moved to stand beside her at the sink. She met his eyes in the mirror as she twisted cream blush into cheeks. “We tried it. It was a fun season, but the experiment needs to conclude. Agreed?”

 

His eyebrows lifted and Rey turned to face him as she dropped her cosmetics into the drawer.

“And do I get a say in this?”

“Sure, you do.”

“Well, I say I’m not done.”

“Rey,” he sighed, running a hand over his face. “I don’t think you understand how stressful this is to be working with Solo while we’re...we’re...don’t what we’re doing. It’s quite difficult, actually.”

“And what about Phasma, hmm? Is that not stressful, seeing her when she comes down from corporate? Or is that just a convenient opportunity in her case, huh?”

 

She mirrored his actions as he pulled his arms over his chest again and they stood toe-to-toe.

“That’s different.”

“Really? How so?”

“Because she’s a woman. And she’s not fucking my wife.”

“Well, she’s fucking you. Isn’t that bizarre enough? And she’s married to Solo, who is, after all, the one you’re uncomfortable around. Isn’t that what you just said, Hux?”

He stared at her steely gaze while her tongue ran over her teeth under her lips. She’d stumped him, and his clear eyes examined hers while she watched the wheels turn in his head.

 

“Seems like maybe you have a guilty conscience if you ask me,” she said, turning to correct the edge of her lipstick in the mirror.

“Maybe I do,” he murmured. “But, I don’t think I want to share anymore. I’d like my wife back, and I’m sure Ben wants his back, too. So, no more playing after tonight.”

 

Rey cocked her head and met his eyes as she shuffled through brushes before dragging one through her hair. She stamped down the blaze that erupted at Hux’s insinuation that Ben was finished with her, and ran her foot against the anklet on her leg.

 

He wouldn’t have given it to her if he hadn’t meant it.

It meant something.

What they’d shared meant something.

 

“At least for a season,” Hux said when Rey sucked her teeth and moved to speak. “No more sharing.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Because, Hux, you started this. You don’t get to be mad at me now that I’m beginning to like it.”

“You’re right,” he said after a minute. “Only, I want to try for that baby we said we were getting around to trying for. And this isn’t conducive to...trying.”

Rey sighed and cocked her head the other way.

“Now you want a baby? Now, after telling me all last year we weren’t financially ready? Now, you decide after pushing me to swing with your co-worker and his sexy, very experienced wife, ‘oh Rey, let’s just try this, I promise I think you’ll like it’ and then introducing me to something that you were actually right about, now you want to reneg and switch gears and try for a baby?”

“All I’m saying is, it’s been fun, but I’ve gotten it out of my system. It’s not sustainable. And I don’t enjoy sharing your attention,” he said, vaguely motioning to her leg. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Well, I haven’t.”

“I think you’ll feel differently once you have a little nugget growing in your baby oven,” Hux said, moving to slide arms around her waist. Rey stiffened and squirmed as he smiled, tightening his grip as he stood behind her. “Won’t that be fun? Huh? A little bit of you, and a little bit of me. A sweet, tiny baby to share. That’s what we want. Isn’t it?”

 

Rey watched him as he planted a kiss in her hair and patted her bottom gently as he walked out of the bathroom.

“This’ll be fun tonight, but then no more,” he said over his shoulder, loosening his tie. “I’m a very selfish man,” he called.

 

The Solos never would have guessed when Rey opened the door fifteen minutes later she’d been arguing with her husband. Her home smelled like lemon verbena and mint, and her heart sped faster just seeing Ben in her doorway. She kissed Phasma chastely on the lips and blinked shyly at Ben as they stepped inside.

Wordless music streamed through the house as they made their way to the back porch where Hux was waiting with wine, and they clinked glasses in unison.

 

Rey drained hers in record time and took Phasma’s glass, depositing them both on the bar. Her heart thudded angrily as she smiled sweetly, taking Phasma’s hands as she led the tall blonde in a dance. Fingers laced, their bodies swayed as they grinned at one another to the music and Phasma kicked off her heels to dance barefoot with Rey.

 

If Hux wanted to play games and be manipulative, two could play that game.

She was fully armed with the knowledge of what he wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

Their arms moved sensuously as they neared one another, hands moving to hips and waistlines and slowly creeping to one another’s ass as Rey giggled. Phasma threw her head back and laughed. When Rey bit her lip and met Phasma’s eyes, taking the woman’s breast in her hand and running a thumb over her nipple, connecting with the tight bud on her first swipe, Hux coughed and she silently rejoiced.

She’d have her way, after all.

Dancing as the men watched, she tugged Phasma’s dress down her shoulders as she met her for a kiss. While their lips brushed over one another and their tongues tangled, both women freed their breasts and their nipples caught against one another’s. In a moment, they were bouncing as they danced, rubbing their tits on one another as they panted in one another’s mouths.

“God, _fuck,”_ Hux murmured.

Rey peered at him wickedly while Phasma caressed her nipple, rolling it with her own in her hand. Rey gripped her ass and squeezed, biting her lip as they ground against one another, looking Hux in the eye. 

“You like this?” she breathed. “Come a little closer, Hux. See how good she feels.”

 

She watched him as he gulped visibly, setting his drink on the ledge as he moved closer.

Ben neared and nuzzled at Rey’s hair as Phasma bent over and licked her tits and Hux took Phasma by the waist.

When Ben tugged her panties down and his belt clinked, Rey worked her plan. She and Phasma kissed one another as the men applied condoms, but when Phasma turned to kiss Hux, Rey pulled Ben by the hand and found the living room couch with him.

Alone.

 

“There now,” she said as she slid onto his cock, straddling him on the couch. “Better.”

“Fuck, I’ve never been so jealous in my whole goddamn life. Can’t believe I had to sit there and watch someone else put their hands all over you.”

“You didn’t like that?” She bounced on his cock as he licked at her neck, pulling her hair to the side as he pumped up into her.

“No,” he growled. “Made me furious. I wanted to break something. Smash something. Destroy things with my bare hands.”

 

His hands on her hips were punishingly tight, his words hissed through clenched teeth as he snarled. No man who wanted his own wife back would be reacting this way. Rey’s heart brightened as she consoled herself with his possessive fury.

“Shh. Hey. Shh.”

She ran fingers through his hair as he slowed and she met his eyes.

“Come with me. Slow.” She lifted over and over, dragging herself up his length and down, eyes glued to his as his hands loosened. “I’m with you. I’m yours. Take me with you,” she said softly.

She bent to kiss him as she rode him deeply, and licked at his lips and tongue until he moved in unison with her. The French doors shut tight behind them shielded them from the balcony where Hux and Phasma had stayed.

“Can’t handle it,” Ben said as he sped up slightly, looking up at her as she watched him. Her hair fell in a curtain around them, and she squeezed him inside of her. “I’ve got to have you, Rey. It’s like I’m fucking addicted to you or something. I need a hit.”

“Take me, baby. Suck me dry and use me up. I’m yours.”

“Mine,” he growled against her lips, licking at her mouth as he thrust harder, palming her ass as he spread her cheeks apart. “You’re such a good girl. My angel.”

“Your good girl,” she repeated, kissing his eyelids as they closed. “And you’re mine, too.”

“Yours. Anything. Anything.”

“That’s right,” she said as he moaned. She lifted herself higher, tight, little pulls on the head of his cock inside her that made him breathless before she took him to the hilt. “Anything.”

“My angel. Sweet baby. Anything.”

“Take this condom off and give me your hot cum, baby,” she whispered into his ear as she ground her pussy onto him. She moved off him to allow space and glanced over her shoulder as he tugged at the condom. Hux had Phasma on her knees. Rey looked away quickly, before she became nauseated.

 

When she took him inside her, their eyes locked again. Groaning together at the sensation, she matched the pace he took as Ben lifted her in time with his thrusts.

“Finger your clit for me. Come for me,” he said as he nipped at her neck. “I’m gonna mark you up. My angel baby.” He sucked hard on her throat and Rey came all around him, hips stuttering as he crooned approval. “Good girl. That’s my good girl.”

Limp in his lap, she watched as he used her, fucking up into her like a living toy. She watched his face as he came inside her and she bit his lip as he crested.

She’d be fucking done playing when she decided she was fucking done, and at this point, that might just be never.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

She lost count of how many times after that.

A stolen glance across the office when she came to deliver Hux’s forgotten briefcase. Two hours in her living room together during Ben’s weekend long run while Hux was at the gym. A few moments in the hall outside her kitchen while Hux and Phasma sat laughing on the bed.

It wasn’t much, but the meetings stacked up as Rey’s heart grew more determined.

 

When Hux suggested she make an Ob-Gyn appointment to have her birth control implant removed, Rey resisted.

 

“Why now? Why is this so important to you now?” she asked as she huffed, turning to face him while he watched the road.

His profile had been so attractive to her once, debonaire and haughty.

Everything a desert rat girl who’d grown up on scraps found enticing, silk sheets over a stained mattress. Marriage had gloriously masked her threadbare origins, but she’d grown weary of pretending. Keeping up with the Joneses. And the Waterfords. And the Ashleys. And everyone else Hux was constantly concerned with impressing.

 

When she’d suggested the concept of a baby, he’d scoffed, then belittled and finally dismissed, insisting Rey was somehow a drain on his resources, instead of a contributor. Her pay as a dance instructor wasn’t much, but dance had provided her expression for her feelings over the years.

 

“A baby will only refigure your frame,” he’d mentioned. “And I thought you really loved to dance?”

“Do you have any idea how to handle a child? Who mothered you?” he’d asked.

“Anyway, we don’t have enough tucked away for ourselves yet, let alone a third mouth to feed,” he’d said.

 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest, a bird in a gilded cage as she burned through the memories, watching as he kept steady eyes on the road.

“I just think it’s time. I feel it. Don’t you feel it?” He glanced at her before looking back to the pavement. “We’re not getting any younger.”

Her cheeks burned as she glared at the sunny road.

 

_I’m only 31._

 

“I’m not ready.” Her hands curled to fists against her ribs. “I’m not sure that’s what I want anymore.”

“Just go see the doctor,” he said, patting her knee. He tapped along to the background music as he gripped the wheel again. “I’d like to see if I can get my swimmers to do their job.”

She logged in to check their account balances instead.

Her appointment came and went, and Rey’s physical was clean as a whistle. The implant stayed in place, and her husband was pleased when she told him the visit had gone smoothly.

“Splendid,” he’d grinned as he kissed her temple. “You’ll be so glad when you see that little plus sign, honey. Trust me."

 

She’d watched him walk into the bathroom and listened for the shower to start before texting Ben.

 

_I want to dance for you._

 

_I want that, too. I want all of you._

 

_Tomorrow? Lunch?_

 

_Anything, angel. Name the place._

 

It was raining when the Uber dropped her at their office building, and she sprinted to Ben’s car at the edge of the huge parking lot through sprinkling rain. She’d considered wearing clothes beneath the trench coat, but it wouldn’t be long before they were headed to a hotel.

The downpour left his button down transparent, dark nipples visible under his shirt pocket, hair dripping as he flew into the car. The rain cascaded around them in sheets as Rey crawled into his lap behind the wheel.

 

“I missed you,” he groaned against her lips as she loosened his tie.

“Shh. I’m here, now.”

His own wife had no time for tenderness, Ben had said. No adoration for anything but his body. He felt reduced to a body part most of the time, and not even a sufficient one, considering how many men she was sleeping with.

When Ben had mentioned Hux was numbered among them, Rey had gone red with indignation, but not green with envy.

 

“So good to me. My angel.”

He untied her belt, chilly hands slipping up her sides as he gasped and looked down to find her bare inside the coat.

“You’re naked,” he breathed, a hand grazing her skin as he watched in awe. “Just for me.”

Rey nodded and licked at his lips, shrugging the jacket off her shoulders. Her breasts bunched together as she lifted them to his mouth, and he lapped eagerly. Her fingers slipped against his drenched hair and she moaned as her head tipped back.

A waterfall of rain poured over the car as her eyes slid shut.

Lost to his mouth on her skin, his hands under her jacket as they slid down to cup her ass, she planted a hand on the cool glass window.  When she lifted herself enough to sink onto his fat cock, she moaned into the still car. His eyes were on hers when they opened, searing as the car rocked and steamed.

 

“Just like that. Fuck me, baby. Everything. Leave it here. Give it to me.”

He grunted into her neck as she braced hands on the headrest behind him, hips jerking. The pounding torrent on the roof muffled his cries when he came. Slowing, she rode his fingers against her clit, cum spilling as she gasped his name.

 

“Good girl. Riding me so hard. So strong. Beautiful body jerking me off like a good, little fucktoy. Pretty baby. My angel.”

“Ben - Ben - Ben -”

“That was for me,” he smirked as she fell against his shoulder. “All mine.”

She nodded, panting against his chest and he wrapped her jacket around himself. He stroked her back while she recovered and relaxed in the warmth, wrapped around him.

“Every time, it’s for you. Every time I come.”

“They’re all mine.” He pulled her head back by her ponytail, meeting her eyes. “I want them all,” he growled.

“Yes,” she sighed against his lips as he snarled into a kiss. “Yes, sir.”

“Again.”

“Yes, _sir._ ”

“You’re going to need to take it again. I hope you know that.”

“I always want you. I wish - “

“What? What do you wish?”

“I wish - “ she lowered her lashes, touching the button of his wet shirt.

“Tell me. Anything, my angel. Whatever you want. Say it.”

“I wish - “ she gulped. “That we could be together always.”

He groaned as he tucked her beneath his chin. “Me too.”

“We could be.”

 

His hands stilled against her back, and for a moment Rey worried she’d pushed too far. She was still a desert rat girl. Desperate. Scrambling. Greedy.

She’d maybe asked too much.

 

“You’d want that? Me? More of me?”

“Ben.” She lifted her eyes, peering up at him from where she lay against his shoulder. “Of course.”

“You - really? You do?”

“Yeah,” she smiled shyly. “I’ve told you for weeks you’re all I want, didn’t you hear me?”

“Yeah, but...I thought it was just...heat of the moment talk. Pillow talk.”

She frowned, pulling back, and shrugged a shoulder into her coat.

Pillow talk? He didn’t want her, too?

 

“No...I…” she began, cheeks heating as she tried to lift herself off his lap. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. I mean, forget it. I’m sorry…”

 

_Greedy._

 

“No - wait. Rey, I...I’m just sort of stunned. Someone like you could want someone like me...just me.” He gripped her thighs tightly. “I can’t believe it.”

His fond gaze melted her as her hands found his shoulders.

“But how? With Hux and Phasma...how can I get more of you? I want more, Rey. I swear I do...only...how?”

She gulped and pushed down her nerves and bit her lip as she met his eyes. Wet, deep chocolate, like morning coffee and bottomless depths.

 

“I have an idea,” she whispered as the falling rain drowned the sound. “But I’ll need your help.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Let’s talk about it after.”  
  
Her capris fell in a sweaty heap beside the shower as she pulled the door open and held a hand under the stream. The black leotard fell onto the pile as she stepped inside, and the spray spread over her scalp as she closed her eyes.  
Hux’s voice wafted above the glass, arms crossed over his chest as he peered at her. Rey leaned into the water as it baptized her face, needling her skin.

“I thought we weren’t doing this tonight, Rey. I told you. We’re finished with this business.”

Her legs were jelly after the last dance class of the day, and her low back was tight. Turning to aim the spray at her taut muscles, she met her husband’s stare.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Her slick arms folded over her breasts as the water penetrated her lower back.

“No. No, I distinctly remember we had this conversation while we were in the car.”

 

The peppermint soap suds cleared her sinuses, rousing her as the bubbles drifted, cool and sweet. The long day had wrung her dry. Hux stood glaring, waiting as the glass barrier between them fogged and Rey ran a razor up her leg.

“We were on the way to the McDonough’s. I remember and I - Rey? Are you listening to me?”

“Mmhmm.”  Stubble smoothed as she ran the blade carefully over her calf, dipping under her knee, curving over her thigh.

“I can’t - I can’t hear you. I said, do you remember we had this conversation already? When I told you we were done? With this...situation? Remember? Rey? Do you?”

A huff as she glanced at his form through the mist, and Rey suppressed an eye roll.  “I remember you saying that. Yes.”

“Good. Because I - ”

“But, I don’t recall agreeing.”

 

The sound of the shower echoed as Hux considered her statement and Rey scrubbed her eye makeup off. Ben liked her face clean. Fresh.

_I like to see what’s mine. Don’t hide from me, angel._

Ben’s wife always showed up to dinner dates with cherry lips and thick, black eyeliner, commanding and gorgeous. _That’s what a woman should look like_ , Rey thought.

Statuesque. Manicured and coiffed. A living diamond, multi-faceted in her beauty, mysterious and powerful. Elusive.

 _Show me the real you. My angel,_ Ben said. _So sweet._ He’d kiss her toes and touch the anklet on her leg, licking and nibbling his way to her cunt.

 

“So, what is this marriage now. A republic?” Hux’s eyes narrowed as he watched Rey wrap a towel around her chest, tuck it under her arm. “You - what - you want a vote now? Is that it?”

He followed as she walked to the vanity, sitting to apply mint lotion to her smooth limbs. Soft and tight, scented like a candy cane. Ready to play.

She met her husband’s eyes in the mirror as he stood hovering behind while she raked mousse through wet hair.

“I don’t want to fight with you,” she murmured. This had to be handled delicately. No man would want to pay for anything he didn’t think was his idea.

She twisted to face him as she stood, hands resting on his shoulders.

“I don’t want to fight with you either,” he said, tilting his chin. “I’m not saying we can’t ever circle back to this. I’m not outlawing swinging for all time.” His eyes softened as his chin tucked in and he studied Rey. “But for the time being - until we’ve seen our project through to completion at least…”

His fingertips brushed Rey’s belly through the terrycloth and she recoiled. Stepping away, she opened the closet and drew a silk camisole over her wet hair. No need for a bra, not when she planned to be naked under Ben very soon. She towelled her hair again as she walked back to Hux where he stood watching, brow furrowed.

“I’m not saying I don’t want a baby. Just…” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, holding her breath until she was done. Carefully, the words left her lips one at a time in even measure. “I propose a compromise.”

“A compromise.”

“You remember what that is, Hux. Right?”

She smiled as she stepped into panties. Lace. Black. A tiny bow above her ass.

“A compromise is when two parties are at an impasse and they - “

“Yes,” he rolled his eyes. “What, then?”

“I want a last hurrah. Before my body gets loaned out to create a human person. I want a hall pass.”

“A hall pass.”

“Yes.”

Perched on the edge of the bed, slim legs crossed as she watched him process, her heart beat in her throat.

“That's what you want.”

“You...know what that is. Don’t you?”

“Yes, I,” he grumbled as he rolled his neck. “Of course I fucking know what it is.”

 

 _7:04._ Time ticked by as he huffed.

 

“Fine. And how do you propose we enact the... _hall_ pass,” he spit.

 

_This was it._

“We go on a trip. Maybe a cruise.”

One eyebrow shot up as he smirked. “A cruise? So you can- what - fuck a latin lover in the Bahamas as your one last hurrah? Your all-important hall pass? I knew you had a thing for that back in the day, but I thought you were past all that.”

Her blood flamed to life.

Hux had thought it adorable she’d been ashamed of her past sexual experiences when they’d met. Two boys in high school, two in college. She’d been so thankful Hux was undisturbed by her history when they began dating.

Convenient for him, how he'd shamed her, excused her and then prodded her. Her sexuality had been his to control long enough. 

 

“No,” she said, compressing her streamlined fury into fuel. “I say we invite the Solos.”

His eyebrow descended and Rey watched as the gears in his head turned.

“I get a weekend with my boyfriend. You get a couple days to fuck your beautiful, Amazon blonde.” She stood between his knees and ran a hand through his hair. Massaged the concept in deeper. “Uninterrupted.”

His hands slid to her ass and she cringed. “This is what you want?”

She nodded, innocent and small. “Just a couple days. And then, we come home. Try for a baby. A concerted effort. Together.”

He brightened and Rey watched as victory colored his smile like paint spilling on canvas before his gaze fell, gloomy again.

“Do you - really need...him? More than…”

She masked the fear as she smiled kindly, eyes crinkling as she scrunched her nose at him. “Of course not, but it’s fun. Isn’t it? Haven’t you had fun?”

“I mean. I have. Yes. But…”

 

The firm knock at the front door jolted Rey from between Hux’s knees as she stumbled back and he jumped to his feet. “They’re early,” he said, buttoning the center of his jacket in habit.

“Hux, is that a yes? To the compromise, is that a -”

“We’ll see.” He strode to the door and Rey listened as kisses met cheeks and jackets were hung.

Pulling her damp hair into a bun, she tugged up a tiny skirt and walked barefoot to the living room. The AC was low and her nipples tightened against the silk as she walked when it brushed her skin. Goosebumps rippled her arms as Ben tugged her tightly to his chest. She met his eyes and smiled, standing on tiptoes to kiss him. Dark hair and black jeans. Soft eyes and spicy scent. It had been less than 24 hours since she'd had him, and she was already starving.

_Ben._

Every cell groaned to be alone with him. Grab him. Drag him away. Climb across his lap and pin him to the spot, never let him go and devour him. She sucked his thick bottom lip and felt a cool hand at her bare shoulder.

“Hello, beautiful,” Phasma said as their lips met. Her lips slid across Rey’s, hot pink lemonade and ice water eyes, thick lashes above rosy cheeks.

Rey stripped while Phasma held her gaze, and they circled one another as fingertips trailed collarbones. Two sleek, naked lionesses prowling in unison.

Maybe it was because they had an audience. Maybe it was because Rey wanted to play out a fantasy. Or maybe she knew what would do more to work her husband into a frenzy than anything else. Make him more pliable, more likely to foot the bill for the four-day cruise to the Lesser Antilles she’d already booked. Every ounce of desire inside her body, the things she’d scarcely considered before brewed as she watched Phasma’s full breasts glow in the evening light.

_Let them watch._

Hard nipples tickled against each other, breasts bouncing as they gasped into one another’s mouths, roaming hands touching. Phasma’s full tits had her own pussy dripping wet, and she didn’t need to look at the men to know they were watching. Moaning and unzipping, the slap of jacking cocks spurred her on. When Phasma’s nails grazed her clit, firm palm slipping between her wet folds, Rey gasped as Phasma bent to swipe a tongue into her mouth.

“I’ll make it better,” she purred as Rey laid back on the tufted leather ottoman, legs spread wide and breasts heaving as all stood around her.

_Watch me._

_"Mmm - mmm - mmm."_ Phasma’s mouth hummed into her hole as she swirled at the wet skin and Rey forced her eyes open. Her lips parted as Ben’s cock came close, his eyes locked on Phasma’s tongue in her cunt as he jerked off. When she reached for his heavy cock, thick and leaking as she moaned around his shaft, Phasma giggled into her folds. Somewhere, Hux groaned and Rey closed her eyes.

 _Ben._ He filled her whole mouth, slowly fucking her throat. His huge, rough hands twisted her nipples gently as his wife ate her pussy. Hux palmed Phasma’s ass as he watched, entranced.

“Come here.”

Rey’s eyes flew open to locate the voice as Ben pulled his cock from her mouth and she mourned the loss. It felt so good to get fucked two ways, full of Phasma’s fingers and tongue while Ben fucked her mouth.

No thinking. No worrying. No planning. 

“Fuck her pretty hole.”

Ben’s cock was in Phasma’s hand and they all watched as she speared him inside Rey, making her wet cunt flutter and contract, sucking him inside. Phasma licked at her clit while his big, hard cock fucked her hole. Hux watched and finally groaned as he entered Phasma where she was bent over.

 

 _Yeah,_ watch _me._

“Ah - ah - ah.”

_Wet. Good. Yesyesyes. There. There. There._

She was reduced to a series of incoherent noises as Ben ran his hands over her breasts and pumped her hard. Eyes closed and body limp as he fucked into her, her clit worked as Phasma gasped and breathed and licked it while Hux fucked her, and Rey took it all as they used her. She bit her lip and watched Hux.

He’d say yes.

  
“Yes,” she moaned as she came, meeting Ben’s eyes as he groaned and finished inside her.

_Yes._

 

Yes.  


	6. Chapter 6

 

******

 

All the rules were broken.

The boundaries grew fuzzy.

 

Rey knew Hux wouldn’t appreciate Ben lying on his side of the bed, fucked out and beautiful in the pale afternoon light, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The time for insisting on things - for being offended and negotiating and acquiescing had passed.

 

Now, she did what she wanted. If that meant Rey met her boyfriend for some afternoon delight while her husband and his wife were at work, so be it.

It wasn’t like Phasma and Hux didn’t have their own indiscretions. It wasn’t like they weren’t all fucking one another like an extreme game of spin-the-bottle. The only difference was, Rey was honest with herself about it.

 

If Rey had legitimately fallen in love with the man her husband had encouraged her to fuck, it wasn’t anyone’s fault.

It just happened.

Maybe it wasn’t what Hux had wanted, but she wasn’t about to apologize for having a heart, and she wasn’t asking permission.

 

Rey rolled to an elbow lazily and propped her head in her hand. Highlighted waves tumbled around her naked arm as she looked at her boyfriend. Black hair and porcelain skin against the clean cotton pillow, she was staring at a sculpted god in her bed.

 

“Hi.” He lifted a hand to brush the hair behind her ear, tucking it gently as he lifted his head for a kiss.

“Hi.”

 

His lips were plush as satin, full as a ripe berry, pretty as a picture. Rey smiled against his lips. She leaned to the bedside and grabbed her phone, snapping a photo as he reached for it. A squeal escaped her lips as she pulled her hand away, trying to evade his grasp.

“Gimme that.”

“No!”

Ben’s fingers found her sides and she suppressed a laugh as long as she could, shouting laughter when he finally tickled her just right. He flipped her onto the mattress, pinning one hand beside her head with his huge paw. Rey waved the phone around, yelling her protests between giggles.

“Ben! No! No! Wait!”

He nuzzled his stubble into her neck, growling as she kicked her feet. She was breathless from laughter when he finally captured the phone and grinned in triumph. Her chest heaved as she gazed up at him. His knees straddled her hips, sheets tangled around his thighs as he punched codes into her phone. He held it aloft and raised his eyebrows.

“Code?”

Rey held out a hand and met his gaze. “Give it back.”

“What’s the code?”

She narrowed her eyes. A challenge. “My birthday.”

Ben smirked and climbed off her belly, falling into the pillow. “March 22, 19...80 is it?”

Rey smacked his bicep and threw a leg over his, landing chest-to-chest against him as Ben unlocked her phone.

“1990,” he murmured.

Rey’s chin rested on her fist, balancing on his chest as she watched him.

 

Dark lashes. Crooked teeth. Sweet mouth. Dirty smile. Beautiful chest. Perfect cock. In her twenty-eight years and eleven-plus months, there was no one who had appealed to her more than this man.

 

 _Her_ man.

 

“Smile, gorgeous.”

“I don’t want a picture of just me,” she said, posing anyway. She raised a bare shoulder and simpered for the camera, and Ben snapped a photo. He raised the phone above them both when Rey lay down beside him again, head on his shoulder, and they smiled at their mirror image.

 

They looked fucking good together.

 

“Hang on,” Ben said. He rose from the bed, grabbing his slacks from the back of the upholstered chair beside the bed. “Speaking of birthdays.”

Carefully, he tugged a small box from the pocket before laying his pants gently down again. Rey watched him climb back into bed before placing a black, velvet box on her belly.

 

“Open it.”

“Ben.”

“Go on.”

“You didn’t have to.” She looked at him with wide eyes.

“I did.”

The box rose and fell hypnotically with her breath. Rey gulped, sitting up in bed. She tucked the sheets under her armpits and rubbed her lips against one another.

“Ben, I - “

“Just open it. Please.”

Her eyes flew to his.

She was still married, and so was he, and the box was just the right size to hold a ring. She opened her lips to speak again, but Ben interrupted.

“Rey, I know what you’re thinking, angel. Just - open it. Please?”

 

The box cracked open and _oh_. Rey bit her lip and reached inside, lifting the ring from the box. A cluster of turquoise and coral blinked up at her.

“It was my grandmother’s. Vintage. I wanted you to have it, even if you can’t wear it right now.”

Tears filled her eyes, and Rey looked at him. The sun was setting soon, and shards of light streamed in through the blinds. His eyes were full of tenderness, brighter than a star and full of hope.

 

Rey pulled him closer, wrapping arms around his shoulders. The ring was a weight in her hand, tucked inside her fist with all her might.

“Happy birthday.”

Rey sniffled once, wiping a tear from beneath her eyes as she handed Ben the ring.

“Put it on me?” She pointed to a finger and moved even closer.

Ben looked into her eyes, nodding once Rey smiled.

“Perfect,” she said.

 

Middle finger, right hand.

_Fuck it. Fuck it all._

 

“I love it.” She held up her hand, admiring the oversized ring in all its splendid, flashy goodness. She was living out loud now, may as well look it.

 

Ben pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before kissing her lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s perfect. Thank you.” She met his eyes as he laid them down again, head falling to his shoulder.

“You don’t have to wear it yet, until -“

Rey placed a hand over his lips. “Shh. I love it. It’s from my man. Of course I’m wearing it.”

“I love you.” His dark eyes sparkled in the streaming light. Their fingers laced, and Rey leaned to suck his lips into her mouth. “I love you, too.”

“I wish I could take you out for your birthday. Show off my girl.”

Rey sighed. “Next weekend. We just have to wait till next weekend.”

“Next weekend,” he agreed.

“Did you get them?”

“Of course. Did you?”

“Definitely.”

“Any doubts?” he asked.

“None. You?”

“About you? No.”

“About our plan?” Rey asked, weaving her fingers between his. Ben sighed. She watched as he looked at the ceiling and then met her eyes with a smile. He tucked the hair behind her ear again.

“I want you, Rey. All the way, for all my days. I want you.”

 

She grinned and reached a hand to his groin, feeling for where she knew to find his cock. She blinked at him innocently, bringing her hand to her mouth and licking her palm as she slid a wet hand over his length. He groaned slightly, eyes fluttering closed, head falling further into the pillow.

 

Rey glanced at the clock and kissed a line up his throat, stroking his hardening length in her hand.

“I love you, Ben Solo. I want to give you more.”

She tugged and swirled, leaning down to spit on his hard cock while he twitched in her hand. He met her eyes, watching her hand twist around him.

“And more.”

She spit again, licking her lips before rubbing her tits on his wet cock.

“And more.”

Ben reached down and pressed her tits around himself, watching as he fucked her breasts. Rey moaned and arched her back, licking the head of his cock as it beaded precum. Ben growled and sped up, hands tightening on her tits.

“And more.”

His hips thrust up against her chest and Rey leaned closer, spitting on him as she watched him fuck her tits.

“And more.”

“Lay down,” he grunted, sitting up quickly, “lay down, baby. I’m gonna come all over you.”

Huge hand around his heavy member, Rey watched him stroke his cock, kneeling above her on the bed.

“Come on me. Ruin me.”

He moaned her name as he came, cum painting her tits, and Rey closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

 

It was almost sunset.

Ben caught his breath and Rey kissed him while he ran a hand in the sticky mess of her skin, trailing a finger to trace his name on her.

 

“I’m sure,” he said, kissing her goodbye. “It’s you and me, angel. I’d never give you up.”

Rey kissed him at the door before she went to make dinner, counting the sleeps until she was done with the charade.

“You and me. Forever.”

 


End file.
